


The Elven Mate

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole Thranduil, Best Friend Bilbo, Cultural Differences, F/M, Interracial Relationship, OC Falls in love, clueless thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Hartha is an elf from Imladris who was raised by Lord Elrond. She was asked to join the Company on their quest to reclaim Erebor by Gandalf. Hartha knows the old bat is up to something and can't help but be slightly concerned of what he's planning.





	The Elven Mate

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any requests go on ahead and send them! And do you guys want sequels as the month goes by or a full chaptered fic of any of the one shots?
> 
> Glossary:  
> Harthriel = Hartha - To hope, iel - daughter of.

"I will join you on your quest," Harthriel (Hartha) told Gandalf as he basically sold her the idea of going.

Hartha tried not to roll her eyes as Gandalf explained what the quest entailed and could have throw the table they were sitting in aside when he mentioned the dragon.

"A dragon Mithrandir! Have you finally lost your senses?" Hartha exclaimed.

Gandalf blustered at the question of being mad and said, "Does this deter you from coming my dear?"

Hartha could have laughed and nodded despite. 

She knew her father was not going to like her going on such a quest but relented when Mitrandir said he'd discuss it with her father. Going to her room Hartha put together a small pack consisting of her essentials. From small daggers to a medical pack to a mat for her to lie on. She knew there was no room for luxuries on such a quest especially since the unknown is a good source for finding unwanted and unprecedented danger at any turn. She indulged a bit in the sense that she would be taking a small parchment roll and compressed charcoal and tucked it away for her travels. She didn't overdue it with the packing being more than a little aware that room for lembas bread and the amount she is taking was also something to be aware of. Being a skilled archer as is the norm for her kin, Hartha made sure her quiver was filled with well sharpened arrows to then be placed side by side her pack along with her bow. She made sure her clothing was all in order next to what she was taking and made sure her extra double blades were sharp and battle ready (should there be battle along the way).

Making her way to the kitchens Hartha was met by her father.

"Harthriel I hear from Gandalf that you will be joining him in his travels this time around," Lord Elrond said a light yet reserved tone coloring his voice.

From the way her father said 'travels' Hartha could tell that Gandalf hadn't revealed too much of where they were going to her father. In all honesty Harhta could have hit the blasted Istari with on of her arrows for omitting giving her father the information she knew he seeks. Hartha is his youngest daughter, adopted or not she is his child and he as her father has every right to know of where she was going. But at the same time she didn't want to reveal too much herself knowing that the prospect of going to a place where there was a living dragon was not a good way to say goodbye to your loved ones. 

"Yes," She said sounding excited.

Elrond's eyes softened at her clear enthusiasm and nodded.

"I wish to see the world ada," Hartha said as he held out his arm to her as they walked the rest of the way to the kitchens.

"I feared this day would come, however I see the truth in your words. You need to experience the world through your eyes," He said sounding sad.

Hartha stopped pulling her father close into a hug by the waist. 

"I will come back papa," she said sadness now seeping into her voice.

She felt her father wrap his arms around her shoulders and his lips on her head.

"I have every faith that you will, after all Glorfindel trained you himself," He teased.

Hartha chuckled at this and nodded.

"Now lets go fetch your lembas and make certain that Mithrandir has all he needs. Keep him on his toes, he seems to need it more than he lets on," Elrond said with a fond grin his handsome features.

Hartha nodded eagerly and said, "Where would I find my fun then papa?"

Father and daughter shared a few more moments as they went over her pack and weapons before her departure.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

"The bloody wizard," Hartha muttered to herself as she climbed a tree.

This journey had been nothing but awful for (and to) Hartha. She has known of the animosity between that of her race and the dwarves for as long as she could waddle. But she didn't think they would be this opposed to her being part of their company, despite the fortune having her along would give bring them. She had the fortune of not needing as much sleep as the others granting them an even longer period of rest while she is on guard. But no she is a tree shagging sprite that doesn't know anything of the world.

"She's probably in league with Thranduil," One of the dwarves said.

Hartha froze and the dwarf with the white beard (Balin she believes his name is) saw that  _that_ was not a good thing to say. Hartha stepped off the branch she was on and landed lightly on her feet before the camp of dwarves.

"I most certainly do not. My kin may hail from the ever forsaken Greenwood but I have never set foot in its borders let alone set my eyes on its King. He had my father executed and my mother, who at the time was with child with me was banished from her home," Her voice was hard as she spoke her story.

"What did she do? Insult his crown?" Thorin mocked as he stood toe to toe with her.

Hartha's eyes lit with anger and pain as she said, "She was banished for having aided the princess of Erebor and her brother."

All eyes were on her at that point. She knew none would believe her, but at the same time why would she lie of her mother's fading?

"My father thought that Thranduil ignoring a call for aid was not just an act of dishonor but an act of war and cruelty," She said her voice growing quiet, "My father lost his life for offering safe passage through the mountains and plains to those who survived the attack of the dragon."

With that said Hartha bowed to Thorin and climbed up her tree again.

From then on the group continued going about their business as more somber than they usually would. 

"Here," She heard Bilbo say.

She looked to him and saw her offering her an apple.

Hartha looked at him and grinned.

"No," She said pushing his hand away, "You keep it...I'm more than certain they wouldn't want any of _their_ food to be wasted on me."

Bilbo furrowed his brow and nodded sadly knowing her response to be true.

Hartha drew a deep sigh and let her head fall on the trunk of the tree. The starts were bright and the moon was high and full,  _'Beautiful,'_ she thought as she breathed in the clean air of the forest.

"He is your one isn't he?" Bilbo asked quietly.

Hartha nodded mutely and resignedly.

"I'm an elf master Baggins...I'm no of no use for a King of Dwarves," she said sadly.

"He will realize it sooner or later," Bilbo said his voice filled with certainty.

Hartha gave Bilbo a small grin and said, "By the time he does, I'm afraid I'll have faded."

With that said Hartha helped Bilbo settle onto a branch close to hers and together they saw the stars and moon together in tandem in the sky.

Unbeknownst to the pair in the tree, Balin had heard what they were saying and couldn't help but feel for the girl. She'd found her One in Thorin and was wise enough to know that he'd never accept her. He was no fool, he knew the girl would lay her life down for Thorin now that she knew who he is and what he means to her. He also knew her story to be true. He had been there when an elven couple offered them aid for their ill and wounded as well as a safe trail for them to pass through. He had made sure that the rest of his brethren were also aware. He could bet his beard that Dwalin would be the first to give his respect once they got to know the girl better. Thorin he knew would be another matter entirely and Balin agreed with her on that front. By the time Thorin realizes she is his one she would most likely have faded due to her mate either neglecting her or rejecting her.


End file.
